Nueva vida como Vampiro
by nikara-chan
Summary: autobiografía sobre una chica que después de una noche lluviosa... toda su vida da un cambio radical.
1. Chapter 1

La noche es fría, oscura y húmeda… Siento como una chispeante lluvia golpea contra la ventana

La noche es fría, oscura y húmeda… Siento como una chispeante lluvia golpea contra la ventana.

Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, no puedo dormir ni pensar… solamente restar sumida en mi subconsciente.

Cansada de observar los bigones de madera sin sacar nada de provecho, me levanto de la cómoda cama y miro hacia el exterior de la ventana.

Todo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, ni un animalillo correteando entre la espesa negrura de la noche.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ensimismada frente a la ventana, pero cuando me doy cuenta, la lluvia a dejado de caer y un silencio espectral envuelve la noche, haciéndola aún, más aterradora.

Dentro de mi estómago empieza a corretear un cosquilleo fruto de los nervios y las ansias por saber la qué era o quien era el causante de aquella tranquilidad paranormal.

Fijo la mirada a la lejanía, hasta que lo veo, ahí, de pie. A pocos metros de mi hogar mirando fijamente hacia mi ventana….

La piel se me eriza al observar a aquel ser o criatura magistral de intensos ojos azules mirándome fijamente….

No sabía que era, sólo podía deducir que era una persona, o al menos eso parecía por su silueta… aunque, ¿demasiado perfecta para ser de un humano?

Decido esperar, ahí, de pié, mirando fijamente con el fin de poder ver alguna reacción por parte del extraño.

NADA, sólo observa.

Cansada, me vuelvo hacia mi cama, con la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

Pasan los minutos hasta que consigo dormirme, de repente, un extraño sueño invade mi mente… una figura de tez blanquecina como el mármol , ojos azules como el zafiro y de elegancia innata, me acaricia suavemente el brazo, no entiendo nada, no puedo responder, hablar, moverme… NADA, estoy presa de su presencia…. Por último veo como la extraña figura acerca sus rojos labios hacia mi débil muñeca depositando un beso… agarrador.

-Duerme pequeña…- es lo último que escucho salir de los labios de aquel ser.


	2. Capítulo I

Suena el despertador, quedamente me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a desconectar aquel aparato fruto del demonio. Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, dificultando así la tarea de sostenerme en pié.

Lo primero que pienso es que podría haber sido por no haber podido dormir bien la noche pasada,

Me dirijo pesadamente hacia la ventana y miro al exterior. La tranquilidad que ayer reinaba por toda la zona, ahora era substituida por los cantos incesantes de los pájaros indicando el nuevo día.

Mi vista no puede parar de recorrer todo el paisaje en busca de algo… o de alguien, hasta que se detiene en cierto punto de la calle, donde ayer noche soñé haber visto un ser fantástico.

Nada, solamente una verde y húmeda hierba cubre la zona, ningún indicio d aquél ser tan maravilloso.

Cierro los ojos y río de mi misma, por todas las tonterías que había llegado a pensar. Recojo mi ropa y me dirijo con pasos torpes hacia el baño, coloco la ropa sobre el somier y me dirijo hacia la pica a lavarme la cara.

Extrañada, me observo en el espejo.

Siempre he sido una chica de tez blanca pero hoy me veía mucho más blanca que otros días. Mis labios los notaba ligeramente más carmesíes y carnosos, mi piel era mucho fina y blanca, mis ojos, mucho más grandes que antes, ahora iban acompañados de una ojeras violáceas, posiblemente fruto del insomnio de la noche anterior.

Me cepillo el pelo cuidadosamente cuando me doy cuenta de algo que me deja paralizada.

Ahí, donde anoche aquel ser había depositado aquel agarrador beso yacían dos pequeñas marcas que pasaban fácilmente desapercibidas, pero aún así, visibles a simple vista.

No puedo dejar de observarlas con detenimiento y cierto interés, sin pensármelo dos veces, coloco un brazalete en el lugar donde yacían aquellas dos estúpidas marcas con tal de disimularlas algo más.

Sólo tengo 20 minutos para llegar con tiempo al instituto. Rápidamente me coloco la ropa y bajo de dos en dos los escalones, sorprendentemente, sin tropezar en ninguno de ellos.

Mi madre, impresionada me mira y me reprocha:

¿Dónde vas tan tarde? ¿ no piensas desayunar hoy?.

No tengo hambre.- le contesto sin más miramientos.

Salgo escopeteada por la puerta y empiezo mi largo camino hacia el instituto con pasos firmes. Al poco tiempo ya empiezo a sumergirme en mi mente y un montón de preguntas aparecen en mi mente, invadiéndola por completo, salvo la parte que siempre guardaba para EL.

¿Quien era aquel hombre?, ¿Que eran aquellas extrañas marcas?, ¿Por qué no sentía apetito?.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estaba en las puertas del instituto.

A lo lejos puedo ver como algunas de mis amigas ya están encendiendo el cigarrillo de las mañanas. Colocándome la mochila bien sobre mis hombros me dirijo hacia ellas cuándo un escalofrío tremendo invade todo mi cuerpo al sentirme observada por decenas de miradas. No miro hacia atrás, con miedo de encontrarme con todas esas personas que habían fijado su mirada hacia a mí por algún motivo que desconocía hasta el momento.

-Hola chicas- saludo amargamente cuando llego hasta ellas.

-Hola Eva…- Ninguna de las allí presentes decía nada, todas me miraban con cierto asombro reflejado en sus rostros. –¿ Que te pasa Eva? Te encuentro algo más pálida que de costumbre…-

-Tranquila, es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien esta noche…- No sé por que, pero me d ala sensación que ninguna de ellas acaba de creer mi respuesta.

-Pues… no sé por que, pero hasta te sienta bien y todo- Apresura a afirmar Iris, una de mis amigas de infancia.

Me quedo en silencio y ellas siguen conversando entre ellas alegremente sobre lo que habían estado haciendo el fin de semana pasado, yo solo escucho, sin contarles nada sobre el extraño sueño que tuve anoche, con el temor de que se lo tomen a risa.

La sirena suena con estruendo, haciendo que centenares de alumnos se dirijan hacia le interior del centro dispuestos ha empezar las clases, o al menos a hacerlo ver.

Mientras todos ellos entran en el centro, siento como muchos miran con detenimiento mis facciones, ¿nunca han visto a alguien levantarse ojeroso?. Vista la situación espero a que todos los alumnos entren al centro para entonces entrar yo.

Desgraciada como siempre, al entrar me los encuentro a todos correteando y haciendo de las suyas por el pasillo, en vez de estar sentados en clase como debería ser.

Paso por delante de todos ellos con tranquilidad e indiferencia, mis pasos suenan seguros de si mismos, no como de costumbre, que cuando camino parece que vaya pisando racimo. Me vuelvo a sentir observada cuando paso por delante de todos ellos, y sin dejar de avanzar hacia mi destino, los observo por el rabillo del ojo, como me esperaba, todos me miran fijamente y cuchichean entre ellos.

Por fin consigo legar a mi destino, todos mis compañeros se encuentran ya sentados sobre sus pupitres y el profesor, observándome con ironía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te encuentro mala cara- Maldición, otra vez la misma pregunta….

-Si claro, no dormí bien esta noche…- apresuro a contestar mientras me dirijo con paso firme a mi pupitre.

El profesor empieza a contarnos todos los cantares del Mio Cid, que me resultan extremadamente aburridos, ya que los he estudiado ya muchas veces.

Apoyo mi cabeza entre mis manos y empiezo a meditar sobre la reacción de la gente que me rodea, cuando una notita aterriza en mi mesa, leo su procedencia y, como imaginaba, es de mi amiga Eva.

Me apresuro a desenvolver la nota con total disimulo con el temor de ser descubierta por el profesor y la leo con detenimiento:

"oye, ¿cómo estás? Te veo cambiada hoy…, creo que hasta más guapa y todo! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!".

¿Tanto ha cambiado mi aspecto? Escribo lo primero que me viene en mente y se lo mando con discreción:

"no he dormido bien y ya está…"

Pasan las horas en clase y aún veo como mis amigas miran indiscretamente mi aspecto.

Por suerte, suena la alarma. Cojo mis cosas rápidamente y me dirijo hacia el recreo, con tal de escapar de aquel ambiente tan tenso.

Como cada día, entro en la panadería de en frente de mi centro de estudios, y empiezo a observar el escaparate con total DESINTERÉS.

Hola Eva, ¿qué quieres que te ponga hoy?- Me pregunta gentilmente la panadera.

Me quedo mirando a la panadera, con una mirada apagada y sin expresión ninguna.

No… no me encuentro muy bien, creo que hoy no tomaré nada…- Me apresuro a recoger mis cosas y salgo del establecimiento dejando tras de mí a las dos panaderas con mirada interrogativa,

El resto del recreo lo paso sola, sentada en un escalón, alejada de todo el bullicio de gente, con ansias de que pasen ya todas las clases.


	3. Capítulo III

SÍNTOMAS

SÍNTOMAS

Suena el timbre, el patético y estruendoso timbre que vuelve a dar comienzo a las clases.

Mis amigas me alcanzan en las escaleras y deciden acompañarme hasta el aula. No preguntan, sólo pasan el resto del viaje observando mis facciones, deben tener miedo de volver a preguntarme sobre mi estado.

Cuando llegamos al aula, ya se encuentra el dichoso profesor de biología preparando sus artilugios para algún experimento de los suyos.

A medida que van entrando los demás alumnos, estos van posicionando sus respectivos pupitres para escuchar atentamente la explicación del profesor, o al menos, hacerlo ver.

-Bueno chicos –prosigue el profesor con voz impotente- hoy nos centraremos en observar el movimiento de los glóbulos rojos de nuestra sangre. Para ello he traído este magnífico microscopio, para poderlos observar con la mejor claridad posible….

-Como me esperaba, muchos de mis compañeros empiezan a poner cara de repugnancia para lo que ha de llegar- Para ello necesito a un voluntario para **PRESTARME SU** **SANGRE,** no os alarméis, bastará con unas pequeñas gotas….-

Como no, la señorita sabelotodo del aula se pone en pié dispuesta a colaborar en el experimento. Sonrojada y ante la mirada de todos los de la clase posicionadas sobre su ser, se dirige hacia el profesor y le tiende el dedo índice.

El profesor aguanta la mano de la alumna con delicadeza y le pincha el dedo con una pequeña aguja esterilizada, apretando luego hasta que la primera gota de sangre es derramada sobre la mesa….

Inquietud, nerviosismo, pasión, necesidad,** SED**… se apodera de todo mi ser.

Algo extraño ocurre, no puedo oprimir las ganas de lanzarme hacia la alumna y… ¿beber su sangre?

Beber aquella sangre color carmesí que poco a poco iba cayendo sobre la probeta….

La presión sobre mi pecho es cada vez mayor, no puedo dejar de doblarme hacia mi misma y reprimir las ganas de chillar.

Puedo observar por el rabillo del ojo como mi mejor amiga me mira con terror. Deduzco que algo ocurre, su cuerpo y el del resto de los alumnos de la clase resta inmóvil y observándome atemorizaos.

Noto como mi cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse violentamente provocando que un gemido de dolor reprimido, escape de mis labios, haciendo que el profesor corra hacia mi y empieza a menearme con insistencia.

-Eva, ¿estás bien? Contesta, ¡Eva!-

Asustada me levanto de mi pupitre con grandes esfuerzos y corro hacia el baño femenino, temerosa de lo que yo misma pueda llegar a provocar en aquella aula.

Al entrar en la húmeda estancia, cierro con cerrojo la puerta y lentamente levanto la vista hacia el espejo.

NUNCA.

Nunca debí levantar la vista.

Alguien o algo ocupaba mi reflejo, no sé si podría ser yo u otro maléfico ser.

Todo resultaba imposible.

Ante mis ojos se encontraba reflejado un ser de extrema belleza, tez marmórea, ojos color zafiro acompañados de unas púrpuras ojeras, unos labios carmesíes junto con… unos colmillos desgarradores.

Miles de imágenes y recuerdos empiezan a recorrer mi mente, muchas de ellas sin sentido, pero todo hacia un momento concreto: la noche en que aquel extraño hombre entró en mi habitación y me beso AGARRADORAMENTE.

Todo empezaba a concordar.

El hombre.

Mi físico.

Mi extraña reacción ante la sangre.

Mis colmillos…

Definitivamente, yo ya no era la chica débil y pasiva de antes,

AHORA ERA UN VAMPIRO, por imposible que suene.


End file.
